


Born 2 Rule

by Bonnefeta



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Beheaded Cousins, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Horrible Histories - Freeform, mum jane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnefeta/pseuds/Bonnefeta
Summary: During a sleepless night Katherine discovers this great show on netflix all about the history she missed.akaK Howard discovers Horrible Histories and unlocks her inner history nerd. Also there's some general domestic fluff because in this house we love and appreciate found families.
Relationships: Katherine Howard & Anne Boleyn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 141





	Born 2 Rule

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't done any creative writing for about 5 years, and it's been even longer since I posted anything here but I just wanted this fic to exist so bad I had to write it.   
> When I saw Six live the other day (in Sydney) I realised everyone is sleeping on how much of a history nerd K Howard is! I mean what non history nerd would know Henry the 5th's wife off the top of her head? Honestly as a history nerd myself I've never felt so seen. And what self respecting British or Australian history nerd hasn't seen Horrible Histories.  
> So why not combine my love for horrible histories with my love of Six?
> 
> Also there are no beta readers in this house we die like men.

Kat lay in bed staring angrily up at the ceiling; no matter how hard she tried she just couldn’t get any sleep. Tonight had seemed promising at the start, she’d actually managed to get to sleep fairly easily at first but only a few hours into the night a nightmare had wrenched her awake. The exact details of the dream quickly slipped from her memory like water through a sieve, but the deep terror and dread had remained, seeping into every part of her. Despite her frustration at the prospect of another sleepless night some small part of her was still relieved at not having to return to the dark images her unconscious mind insisted on conjuring.

Sighing in frustration she finally gave up on sleep, after all what’s one more sleepless night right? On nights when nightmares kept her awake she’d usually go to Jane or Anne, maybe even Anna on occasion, but tomorrow was a two show day and as much as Kat consciously knew they loved her she still couldn’t bring herself to bother them. Being tired tomorrow seemed a better option than risking the other queens getting sick of her and realising how pathetic and annoying she was and… god she really needed to do something to stop her tired and anxious brain from spiralling.

Dragging herself out of bed Kat wrapped herself up in a fuzzy blanket and trudged downstairs. After a bit of deliberating while brewing herself a cup of tea she decided to see if there was anything good on Netflix, hell it didn’t even have to be good, as long as it was distracting.

Warm cup of tea in hand she headed over to the lounge room and slumped down in an overstuffed armchair. After one too many arguments between Aragon and Anne during movie night they had been officially banned from sitting on the sofa together and Jane and Parr had bought two armchairs fort hem to sit in, on opposite sides of the sofa. Aragon’s was a beautiful carved wooden chair with soft velvet cushions, which despite its appearance was surprisingly comfortable to sit on. Anne’s on the other hand was probably more cushion than chair, big, soft and comfortable from any angle. Which was important for Anne, as the queens had become increasingly convinced she genuinely didn’t know how to sit on a chair normally. She could almost always be found perched on an arm, or with one or both legs propped up on them, or even upside down with her back on the seat and her legs resting up against the back, she had once watched a whole film like that insisting she could see the movie just fine thank you very much Jane I don’t need to sit up. Though the chair was almost always reserved for Anne, Kat always found it comforting on sleepless nights; it felt safe for some reason.

Snuggling into the chair and sipping her tea Kat began to browse Netflix, flicking through a dozen shows that, while they looked good, seemed like too much of an emotional commitment for 2am after a nightmare. That was until a show with a brightly coloured thumbnail featuring a rat puppet popped up. A comedy show for kids sounded just right for the situation and the name intrigued her, Horrible Histories.

“Well” Kat thought as she hit play, “I guess we have missed on quite a bit, a short history crash course might be helpful’.

* * *

It was barley 7am when Anne was rudely awoken by a loud noise. After a few seconds of blearily looking around her room for it’s source the loud chirping sounded again.

“Fucking birds.” Anne growled as she opened her window, the large ledge and overhanging roof made it a favourite of noisy birds, Parr kept telling Anne to put down something to keep them away, little blunt spikes or CDs but it would take a miracle for Anne to find that kind of motivation.

“Shoo!” Anne grumbled at the offending bird, which quickly flew off, looking far to pleased with itself in Anne’s opinion, not that she really knew what a pleased bird looked like but… she could just tell.

Rubbing her eyes Anne knew further sleep was a lost cause, despite not having to be at the theatre until the afternoon Jane insisted they should keep a regular schedule, waking everyone up by about 8:30 if they weren’t already up. Sighing Anne decided to just throw on a robe and head downstairs, maybe some coffee would improve this already shitty day.

As she walked down the stairs Anne was surprised to hear noise not coming from the kitchen, but from the lounge. Usually the only other people up this early were Argon or Jane who, if they were awake at this hour, would usually be in the kitchen making breakfast or tea, not watching TV. Poking her head around the lounge room door Anne saw the TV playing some show where a group of people in powdered wigs and period dress sung a strange sort of boy band style song about being the kings of England. Looking around the room Anne spotted part of a pink ponytail poking out from her armchair. Smirking to herself Anne quietly crept over behind the chair while Kat was mesmerised by the TV.

“Who dares sit in my chair!” Anne boomed in an exaggerated deep voice.

Kat jumped and as she turned around to look at her cousin yelped, “Christ Anne, you frightened the life out of me!”.

Anne chuckled as she rounded the armchair and perched herself on one of its plush arms, “Oh come on Kit that was a good one” briefly turning her attention back to the screen she asked, “What on earth are you watching?” and followed up after noticing the several empty mugs Kat had surrounded herself with, “and how long have you been up watching it?”.

Kat rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, “What time is it?”.

“7am”.

“About 5 hours?”.

Anne sighed, “Kit you know if you’re having trouble sleeping you can come to me right?”.

Kat looked down, avoiding eye contact, “I know, I just… Didn’t want to bother .you”

Anne gently took Kat’s hand and smiled, “You’re never a bother KitKat”.

Kat smiled and rested her head against Anne’s side, “Thanks Annie” she said, “though honestly I had a pretty great time watching this”.

Anne furrowed her brow and looked back to the TV, “Yeah what is this by the way?”.

Kat’s eye’s lit up and Anne knew she wasn’t getting out of this conversation anytime soon.

“Oh it’s this great show all about history but it’s super funny and has these great songs, and it seems like a really good way for me to learn about the history we’ve missed and-“

* * *

Jane’s alarm woke her up promptly at 8am, though usually she would wake up earlier the late night of a two show day required a little adjustment. As she left her room to start brewing some tea and making some breakfast for the other queens she was surprised to see Anne Boleyn’s door open, odd for a girl who usually had to be dragged out of bed at 8:30. Jane just hoped she hadn’t had another nightmare, though hers were less frequent than Kat’s they were very intense and the chaotic queen had never been very good at asking for support.

As Jane made her way downstairs she too was greeted by the sounds of the British historical sketch comedy show but when she walked into the lounge she was also greeted by the sight of Anne and Kat snuggled up together in Anne’s oversized armchair, sleeping peacefully. Seeing the bags under Kat's eyes Jane quietly turned the TV off, draped a woollen blanket over the cousins and quietly closed the lounge door, leaving them to have just a bit more rest before their long day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you knew exactly what song this was talking about you have my undying respect. If you don't this fic is named after it so go look it up it's great!


End file.
